


The invisible twins

by Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Gen, Random thing I wrote awhile ago so I might not update as often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul/pseuds/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows about Kuroko Tetsuya the invisible basketball player but nobody knows about his twin sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	The invisible twins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago so I might not update as often

The Pink Blur and The Blue Phantom  
Disclaimer: I don't own kuroko no baske  
Chapter 1: The invisible Twins  
"Hey Hyuuga" Said Riko "What do you want? We got a promising player so stop complaining" complained Hyuuga. " I know" retorted Riko,"But I hope we could get some other players.""Hey Coach" "What do you want cat face" the boy now known as cat face said "You missed these two forms". Riko now noticed the two forms slightly on top of each other. " huh? How did I miss these?" The first form just had the middle school they went to and the name Cats. Riko burst out laughing "What kind of guy calls himself Cats" After she stopped laughing Hyuuga picked up "Cats'" form and Riko picked up the other."Kuroko Testyua" Riko read out loud " He has no reason to play?wait WHAT!" "Umm Riko" "What do you want Hyuuga" " I think you should see this" as Riko inspected the form she screamed what again. "They are both from Teiko." Hyuuga stated " this years rookies are going to be ridiculous!" Later that day after Riko inspected everyone. "Hmm Kuroko and Cats aren't here" she thought out loud as she marked them as absent " Ok, Time for practice!" "Um excuse me" said two soft voices."I'm Kuroko" said the first "And I'm Cats" said the second. "W-what!" Screamed Riko "You're both nearly invisible and your a girl" Shouted Riko while pointing at Cats. "Nothing ever had a regulation about being a boy" Cats stated in a monotone voice "I didn't see anything saying this was boys basketball." "Okay, but are you sure you can play on a court of boys?" Asked Riko "I'm pretty sure I can play." "Okay" Yelled Riko "You two. Take off your shirts" As Riko examined the two she gasped. " Were this two really from Teiko?" Riko thought on her way home " The first boy was really weak and almost at his limit! The other was even more odd" thought Riko "She has a huge muscle capacity, she uses all her muscles, and has excellent stamina but her muscles were so loose. She must be really flexible." Riko mused. The next day there was a practice game between the first years and second years. "So we just have to kick their buts right?" Said Kagami. "And where are those two so called big shots. They're both late" "We've been here the whole time" Said two unseen voices at the same time. "W-WHAT" yelled everyone. "Okay" said one exasperated coach " Time for the practice game. It'll be the first years against the second years." After the game started at half time the first years were right behind the second years losing by 1point. "Wow this years first years are scoring a lot and Kagami's doing it himself" Some random person yelled. "Time to show them whose in charge" Said Hyuuga. "Um could you pass me the ball" Kuroko asked some random first year "At least don't let they take it. You two " He said rudely to Cats and Kuroko. Soon after Kuroko passed the ball a pink blur was seen scoring for the first years. "What was that" "I bet the first years are cheating" said random people. You could hear Cats scoff at the the last comment. " What was that" Thought Riko " The ball got passed disappeared then there was this pink blur and it appeared to go through the first years hoop!" Cats seemed to stay in the same place and so did Kuroko " Wait" said Riko "A pink blur and a blue trail. No it can't be!" She saw the first years pass again then saw Kuroko change the direction of the ball then Cats do a back back bend to catch the ball then run at break neck speeds and score a 3 pointer."W-wait don't tell me" Riko stuttered in suprise"They're the invisible regulars who scored without others even realizing it! I heard rumors but to think I found them." After the mini-game Riko held up the whole team to question the two "Who are you?" Said Riko " What do you mean " asked Cats tilting her head to the side. "You two must have titles you went to Teiko and were regulars what's your title?" "Titles?" Murmured everyone else "Oh" said a random rookie "titles like GOM" "What?" Said everybody else "Akashi The red emperor, Murisakibara the purple giant, Midorima the green star, Aoimine the ocean, and Kise the Golden copycat." "Wow someone remembers the names!" Said Cats " I thought that nobody remember them." "Wait YOU know the names?" Said the rookie "Well duh" stated Cats "I made them" "Well if you made them then what are your titles?" Shouted Kagami angrily "Us?" Said Kuroko "yes you" yelled Kagami " Who else?!" "I'm the pink blur" stated Cats "I'm the blue phantom" said Kuroko in a monotone voice "When together we are known as" Said Cats and Kuroko "The invisible twins" 

CHAP END


End file.
